


what we have

by voidrats



Category: InFamous second son - Fandom, inFAMOUS (Video Game), second son
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy things, M/M, fetch delsin and eugene live together now, fucking sadness and shit, idk - Freeform, just some shit i'm throwing together ???, major character injury later, not really prose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidrats/pseuds/voidrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>eugene and delsin are pretty accustomed to their life together. but delsin constantly leaving leaves eugene to worry, and sometimes too much is too much. and fetch can't save it this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1

                Sometimes Eugene wondered how it got this. This passionate grinding that he and Delsin immersed themselves in; the older conduit pounding away between his milky thighs and his tight grip leaving bruises on his pasty flesh to let it be known that the video conduit was _his._ He loved it, Eugene did and it was strange because the idea before seemed so out of reach the first time the other had even asked.

                Behind closed doors, the kisses and the little nips were just too much for him to say no, his voice whimpering for the other but all at once trying to remain quiet so Abigail wouldn’t hear. She already knew but Delsin liked to play dumb with her. But she knew about how they touched and how Delsin whispered low into his ears, their heart beats colliding mixing with the delinquent’s hushed grunts and the gamer’s lovely whines.

                But her experience was more than just how they loved each other in the deep darkness of Eugene’s bedroom, but how Delsin would pinch Eugene’s skin between his blunt nails and the angel would hide a smile and a blush behind his hoodie. Their hands stole fleeting touches while Delsin thought she wasn’t looking. She was okay with it, and whenever Delsin decided he wanted to tell her -- she’d let him know that they didn’t have anything to hide.

                Delsin was gone the next morning.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eugene won't stop sleeping by the phone.

2

                “How long have you been gone?”

                “Just a week now, babe – I’ll be back soon, I promise. I love you, alright.”

                “I-I love you too, Delsin. Please – be safe.”

                He waited by the phone for long period of time while Delsin went on his “vacations”. He must have been rushed because he always asked to talk to Abigail, but not this time.  She had sat down at the table with him with food for the both of them after she walked in the front door, keys jingling from her mouth. She was silent but her eyes continued to tell him that Delsin would be back home and safe and Eugene had nothing to worry about. They ate in silence, the low, indistinct rumble of the radio and the beginning rains of Seattle filling the high level apartment.

                They’d even play Heaven’s Hellfire and maybe a co-op of another game in silence after their food. They’d probably shower and Eugene would stare at the door of Delsin’s empty bedroom before going to sit back at the table with the phone. He’d sleep there.


	3. Chapter 3

3

                When Delsin decided to tell Abigail all about he and Eugene, she chuckled and an “I already know, D.” was her answer. He just laughed and she was hanging up again while Eugene entered the room, suddenly.

                He waited by the phone while Abigail went for more food and probably to tag something. As usual, Eugene waited by the phone at the table. The ring came in two hours and the familiar voice made his heart lighten up and even smile.

                “I’m coming back home tomorrow. I promise. Will you be there?”

                “I’m always here. I’m just – really glad you’re coming home.”

                “Don’t worry. I’ll always come home – is Fetch there?”

                “No, she just left. I’ll tell her to call you when she gets back in, okay?”

                “Thank you.” He paused, a seriousness molding his voice. “I love you, Eugene. Don’t ever forget that.”

                “I love you, too. – please be safe.”

                Again, he was hanging up with a blatant nervousness hanging off the skin of his throat, making his voice nothing but a low rasp as he relayed his promise to Abigail as he went to go shower.

                “Don’t sleep on the table tonight, G.”

                He disappears into the hallway as she dials the familiar number. _‘This is Delsin Rowe. Do your worst.’_ Immediately played, signaling that his phone was probably off. She’d try again in a few minutes, but for now, she eats her chowder in silence as rain continues to batter the apartment. Eugene is emerging from the shower and retreating into his room for the night. It’s only 6 o’clock.

                The neon conduit picks up the phone once again; a can of Dr. Pepper creating a little ring of forgotten condensation. Delsin picks up the phone, his voice heavy, indicative to his former resting state. They shared casual words. Delsin, of course, asked about Eugene.

                “He’s worried about you.”

                “I know – sometimes I wish I could tell him that he has nothing to worry about.”

                “He doesn’t want you to leave, D. He’s never had anyone – or anything that he could depend on other than that game.”

                “I know, I just always feel so guilty and – I don’t like it.” He sighs on the opposite end, chasing blissful memories of the video conduit.

                “What did you tell him on the phone?”

                “I just told him I’d be home tomorrow.”

                “Will you?”

                “Yeah – if everything, y’know, _goes right._ ”

                The pink haired one sighs, a finger rubbing at the bridge of her nose. “Did you tell _him_ that?”

                “No, of course not. I didn’t want him to worry.”

                "God, D. You can't do that. You have to tell him the truth tomorrow. No questions asked."


End file.
